A Second Chance
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Elizabeth is gone. WHere did she go? And why did she leave? A crossover with OLTL and set several years in the past. LizLucky Finished
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading this remember this, I started this like years ago. So that's why there are some things different, this was even before Emily broke her back. So enjoy.  
  
Liz sat back and clasped her hands in her lap and waited for her doctor to come back into the room. "Ms. Webber thank you for coming." The doctor sat down across from her.  
Liz smiled weakly "Did you find out why I have been so short of breath?"   
"Ms. Webber you said you were sick awhile ago."   
"Yes, I was treated but it was really hard to shake off." Elizabeth said.  
"We have found that that virus has damaged your heart."   
"Will I be OK?" Liz asked her face going pale.  
The doctor looked grim "I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. Your heart is failing."  
"What, what does that mean?" Liz felt faint.   
"You need a heart transplant." The doctor said bluntly.  
"I what?"  
"We are putting you on the transplant list. But it would help you a lot if you were to move somewhere closer to a transplant center." The doctor said. "I am sure that you will want to talk to your family about it. But the sooner that you get there the better. A transplant heart takes awhile to find, but when one is found you will want to be as close as possible to the local transplant center. Which as of right now is Pennsylvania."  
Liz was stunned she knew that something was wrong with her when she had found it hard to catch her breath. So she had decided to go to the doctor to find out what was wrong with her. But she had never expected this.   
"How soon do you need me to move?" Liz finally managed.  
"Really as soon as you can. Your health condition is only going to get worse. So I want you to let me know when you are moving so that I can have everything prepared for you. They have a place that transplant patients can stay. It is near the hospital and other places in the town."  
"I need some time to think." Liz said.  
The doctor nodded sympathetically "Of course. Call me when you make your decision." The doctor stood up.  
"I will." Liz said numbly.   
Liz walked out to her car and drove to the house that she and Lucky were living in. As Liz walked into the house she fingered the ring on her left ring finger. She and Lucky had gotten engaged 1 month before.   
She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "How was the doctor's visit?" Lucky asked kissing Liz.  
"Fine." Liz lied.  
"You look kinda pale you sure everything is OK?" Lucky asked doubtfully.  
"Yeah. It's just hot outside. I'm going to go and get in the shower."  
"OK. By the way Em called earlier and she wanted to know if we would go and have dinner with her a Zander and Nicholas and Gia at Zander and Emily's tonight. I told her that I would check with you but that I was sure it was OK." Lucky said.  
Liz groaned inwardly but on the outside put on a cheerful front "Great."  
Minutes later Liz stepped out of the shower and sharply pulled open a draw. Not finding what she wanted she slammed it. 'Damn. Everything was going so great for us. For the first time in like 4 years since Lucky supposedly died in that fire that Faison set. Then Lucky came back and everything should have been great. But it wasn't the whole time Helena had Lucky completely under her control. And it had only been a year and half ago that they had finally broken that hold. Then not even 6 months after that Luke died soon after his and Laura's 3rd child, Lydia, was born. And now Liz had Lucky back and they were supposed to be married in 2 months."  
God," Liz prayed "Everything has been so hard for us. We have gone through so much and we still have to go through more."  
"Liz are you sure that you are OK?" Lucky asked coming into the bedroom.   
Liz jumped and turned around "Lucky don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed.  
"Sorry." Lucky responded with a slight laugh. "But I can here you slamming things around from all the way in the kitchen."   
Liz blushed "Sorry. I just can't find what I am looking for."   
Lucky looked skeptical but shrugged and said "Well I better go and call Em back."  
As Lucky walked away still laughing about how he had scared Liz, she knew that she couldn't tell him that she had to have a heart transplant. It had been so hard for him to lose his father. Liz couldn't put Lucky through that.  
But she was going to go to Pennsylvania but she couldn't tell him why she was going. Liz put on a yellow shirt with a pink skirt and walked downstairs asking "What time are we supposed to be at Em's?"  
"She said when ever." Lucky responded.  
"Great. I'm ready whenever you are." Liz replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
3 days later  
Liz took a deep breath and dropped her bag outside the front door. Then she walked quietly over to the bed that Lucky lay asleep in. On her pillow she pinned the note that she had written to him and left it there so that he would see it in the morning. She couldn't just leave without a word. If she did that Lucky for sure would think that Faison or the like had taken her and she wouldn't be able to put Lucky through that again.  
Liz grabbed her 2 bags and walked down to her car. She was driving to Pennsylvania. The drive wouldn't be that long and Liz need some time to herself without the interruptions of the bus or the plane.   
She drove by Kelly's, and Em and Zander's house. She couldn't believe that Em had told them that she was expecting a new baby in 6 months. Liz had been so happy for her friend. But she knew that she wouldn't get to see the baby when it was born. Next she drove by the house that Nicholas and Gia were living in, they too were engaged but were putting the wedding off for 4 months. She passed so many familiar places and she felt that Liz left a large piece of her heart in Port Charles.  
  
Lucky rolled over and bed and ready to take Liz into his arms but when he realized that she wasn't there he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a slip of white paper.  
Dear Lucky,  
Something has come up and I have to leave town. I'm sorry to walk out without saying goodbye but this is something I had to do. I need to work somethings out. I don't know how long it will take. And I don't know when I or if I will be coming back to Port Charles. Don't wait for me. I know we are planned to be married in 2 months but I know that that isn't going to work out. Maybe you will find someone who can stick around longer than I could. Again I am more sorry than you could ever guess for walking out on you in the middle of the night.  
With all my love,  
Elizabeth 


	2. Chapter 2

1 year and 6 months later  
Elizabeth lay in the bed connected to oxygen and a heart monitor. She hated the fact that she couldn't keep moving. Up until about 2 months ago Liz had been fairly normal although she had very little breath to expend.  
She had gotten work at house that she was living in. She helped in the kitchen. And that was when she had met 6 of the most important people in her life right now. Christian, Christian's twin daughter's Caleigh and Christina, Jessica, Jess' husband Will and their 3 year old daughter Leah.  
Liz had been living in Jess and Will's house but she now lived in the house that she had lived in earlier. That was where she could be monitored before her beeper went of signifying that they had found a heart for her.   
While Liz had been able to move she could stop the thoughts about Lucky and Port Charles from running through her head. But now the past year and a half caught up to her.  
Just as her mind was about to go back into thinking about Lucky she heard a knock on the door and she saw Jessica and Will come in, in the scrubs that they had to wear to protect Liz from germs.  
"Hi." Jessica said cheerfully.  
"Hi." Liz replied weakly.  
Will walked over and kissed Liz on the forehead. Liz had come to think of Will as brother and he acted as such, Jess was just like a sister.  
"How are you feeling?" Jess asked.  
"As good as can be expected." Liz replied. "I just wish this would all be over one way or the other."  
Suddenly the door was pushed open and another woman walked in. "Aunt Lanie." Will said startled.  
"Will, Jessica hello." Lanie was smiling broadly "I can tell all of you at the same time then. Liz they found a heart for you. It is a perfect match."  
"That's great!" Jess and Will exclaimed.  
Liz felt herself pale, it was finally over. "How long will the surgery be Aunt Lanie?" Will asked.  
"Several hours." Lanie replied "But we have to prep Liz for surgery. You guys can wait in the waiting room."  
"I'm calling Christian he wanted to know when the time came." Jessica said.  
"We will be waiting for you when you come to." Will promised. Jess hugged Liz and Will hugged her and hen kissed her on the cheek after the promise.  
"You 4 got really close didn't you?" Lanie asked.  
Liz nodded and whispered "They are my only family right now. Well other than you and Colin." (An before I forget I started this story long before Colin went into his scary phase and then was murdered-k-)  
While they were running all the test Liz she thought back to the year and a half that she had lived there. She had been welcomed by Jess, Will, Christian, Lanie and Colin and they had all treated her like family. They knew her story knew all about Lucky and how she had left Port Charles without a word to anybody.   
  
Jessica picked up the pay phone and dialed Christian's number "Hello." Came a soft female voice.  
"Caleigh it's Jess is your dad around?" Jessica asked her goddaughter.  
"Yeah hang on." Jessica heard the phone covered and heard a muffled "Chris get Dad. The phone is for him."  
Moments later Christian came on the phone "Hello."  
"Christian it's Jess, the found a heart for Liz." Jessica heard the excitement in her voice.  
"Jess that's great I will be come to hospital." Christian said.  
  
Half and hour later Jessica and Will were in the waiting room when 3 people came into the room. Christian followed by his twin daughters Caleigh and Christina. Both looked identical with long black hair and large milk chocolate eyes. Caleigh and Christina had been born 8 years ago causing Christian and Roseanne to get back together. But when the girls had turned 4 Roseanne had left town leaving Christian to raise the girls on their own.  
"You brought the girls?" Jessica asked.  
Christian shrugged "They insisted on coming."  
Jessica smiled both girls had a big heart like Christian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
6 hours later  
"Christian stop pacing you are making me nervous." Jessica said.  
"Sorry." Christian said stopping momentarily and then going back to pacing.  
The twins sat in a corner quietly. Finally Colin came out.   
They nodded and Christian asked "How is she Colin?"   
"She pulled through with flying colors." Colin said looking relieved himself.  
A sigh of relief up went around the group. "Can we see her?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah scrub up." The Colin said "But wait for Lanie I paged her and she should be here in a couple minutes she wants to go in with you guys. Usually we don' let anyone under 13 into the ICU room. But I know how important the twins are to Liz so they can go in with you guys."  
"Thanks Colin." The girls said hugging him.  
When the group got to the room that Liz was in they walked to her bed.  
"Hi Liz." Everyone said.  
They saw Liz try to talk but Colin walked over and said "Don't try to talk. They have a tube down your throat we will take it out in a few days."  
A couple day's later Liz was moved to another room and Jessica scrubbed up quickly. She had come alone to see Liz.   
When she came into the room Jessica almost gasped out loud, Liz's face was swollen. Colin had warned everyone about that. It was a reaction to Liz's anti-rejection medicine and her face would look like that until they found the perfect combination.  
"Hi." Liz called softly.  
"How are you feeling?" Jess asked.  
"Like a truck ran over me." Liz asked.  
"Any idea when they are letting you out?" Jess asked.  
"A couple weeks Colin said."   
"Will and I want you to come back and stay with us until you get back on your feet." Jess said.  
"Thanks Jess, I think that I might take you up on that." Liz replied. "I don't think I should go back to Port Charles until I am sure that my medicine is working."  
  
"I don't need you to push me in this wheelchair." Liz protested "I can walk."  
"No use exerting your self uselessly." Will said.  
When they got to the house Leah climbed into Liz's lap saying "Aunt Lizzy."  
Liz hugged the blonde toddler. She didn't know how she was ever going to go back to Port Charles. 


	3. Chapter 3

A couple years later  
  
Liz sat quietly and holding Jess and Will's 1 year old daughter Holly and she saw Colin and Lanie come in with their old one year old daughter Natalie, 5 year old Narissa and 3 year old Sean close behind.  
"Liz you know you don't have to leave." Jessica pleaded.   
"I know everyone wants me to stay." Liz said "But I can't hide from Port Charles forever. It has been almost 5 years since I left. Everyone here has welcomed me and made me a part of the family. I have to go back. Even if it is only for a short time. Who knows I might even be back in a week. But I have to let Em and Nicholas and Lucky know that I am at least alive. And I don't know how long that will be. But you know I will be back. I still have Roses to worry about. Photo shoots and everything. Besides I can't abandon my little goddaughter."  
"Aunt Lizzy don't go." Liz watched curly blonde headed Leah and curly dark headed Narissa run up.  
"Guys I will be back. I promise. And you guys can always come visit me in Port Charles if you want and if your parents let you."  
"Really?" The girls asked.  
Liz nodded. "And I will still be able to talk to you on the phone and in email. It will be just like I never left."  
The girls reluctantly agreed but they sat contendily in their 'aunts' lap. The girls could pass for twins despite the hair color. Both had deep blue eyes and the same facial features and curls the only difference was Leah's blonde hair and Narissa's chestnut one.   
They were wearing clothes from the clothing line that Liz, Jess, Will and Christian ran, Roses. All 4 girls wore a pair of white overall's, Leah in a light blue, Narissa in a pale yellow, Holly in a pink and Natalie in a lavender. Sean wore a pair of blue overall's and a white shirt. As the twins and Christian arrived Liz took note of Caleigh's pink skirt and pale yellow skirt and Christian wore a pair of black pants and blue shirt.   
"What's going on?" Liz asked.  
"Were having a professional photographer come and take pictures that you can take with you." Will replied.  
"You guys are acting like I am never going to come back. And I am." Liz promised.   
"We just want to have a picture taken. With all of us." Jess said.  
Half an hour later the pictures were taken and everyone was looking at them while they waited for Liz's plane to come. Will, Christian and Colin stood, and on a bench in front of them sat Jess, Liz, and Lanie, Jess held Holly and Lanie held Natalie. Then sitting on the grass sat Caleigh, Leah, Shawn, Natalie and Christina.   
Suddenly over the speaker they heard "Flight 107 for Port Charles New York now boarding."   
Liz hugged everybody and said "I'll call and email everyone."   
"You be careful. If you are unsure about anything than I want you to call me." Colin said.  
"Colin I have had this new heart for awhile now. I know how to take care of it, but if I have problems I will call you. And," Liz said rolling her eyes she had heard this speech so often already "if you aren't home then I will call the hospital and they will know where to find you."  
"Great." Colin said.  
"I'm going to miss all of you."  
Somehow, Liz finally was able to calm her nerves and slept for most of the trip. When she woke up the plane was getting ready to land. Liz grabbed her bags and got off the plane.   
As Liz grabbed her bags she was relieved to find that she didn't recognize anyone. She grabbed a taxi and made her way to the Port Charles hotel.   
Liz decided that before she made her presence known to anyone she was going to sleep and then she had to call Jess and tell her she had made it. Because knowing Jess she would be nervous about everything and Leah would want to talk anyway.  
An hour and a half later Liz was finally ready. She walked down to the lobby and asked the person there "Do you by chance know where Nicholas Cassidine, or Emily and Zander Smith are living?"  
"I don't off hand. But I can find out for you if you have a moment."  
"Yes, thank you."   
Minutes later Liz held two papers in her hands. The first one had Emily and Zander's address on it and the second and Gia and Nicholas' address on it.   
'I should go see Em first.' Liz thought to herself.  
Liz found the house. And knocked on the door. She heard a dog bark in the house and a scramble. Suddenly the door was opened quickly by 4 children. 3 little girls and a boy. One of the girls had chin length brown hair and big brown eyes, the little boy also had brown hair and big brown eyes, the next girl had chin length black hair, large brown eyes and, and the last had shoulder length brown hair and black eyes and they seemed to be ranging from 4 to 2.  
"Can we help you?" The girl with brown hair asked.  
"Is this the Smith residence?" Liz asked taken aback by the number of children.  
"Yes, who are you?" The boy asked.  
"Kids who is at the door?"   
Liz then saw a very pregnant Emily come into view. "Can I help you?" Emily asked.  
Liz didn't think that Emily would recognize her. Her hair was now a blonde color, similar to Jess', and Liz wore a pair of sunglasses.   
"Hi Em." Liz said pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.  
"Do I know…Liz? Oh my God is that you Liz?"   
Liz smiled. Emily hugged quickly and pulled her into the house "Where have you been the past 5 years?"  
"A little town in Pennsylvania."  
"Why did you leave?"   
"There were a couple things that I had to take care of." Liz replied simply.  
"And it took you 5 years to take care of it?" Emily demanded.  
"Who are you?" The little boy asked.  
"My names Liz. What's yours?" Liz asked.  
"Eric Michael Smith." The boy said.  
"I'm Judith Paige Smith." The girl with brown hair stated.  
"Are all 4 of them yours?" Liz asked.  
Emily laughed "No, Eric and Judi are mine and Zander's twins, they are 4. The other 2 are Nicholas and Gia's Olivia and Mikayla. Livie is 3 and Kayla is 2. But where have you been why'd you leave. What have you been doing? You look great. Does anyone know you are here? Does Lucky?"  
"I went to a town in Pennsylvania, Llanview. I was staying with some people I became really close with while I was there. I came to see you first. What is going on with everyone?"  
"A lot has changed since you have been gone. Naturally Gia and Nicholas got married. Carly and Sonny got married again. A.J. and Hannah got married and A.J. has finally quit drinking. Alexis just had a baby about 6 months ago a little girl. Chloe and Stephan have gotten divorced and married again." Emily went on.  
"Lucky?"   
"Lucky comes and goes. He spends little to no time in Port Charles anymore. When he is in Port Charles it basically to let everyone know that he is still alive. To make sure Laura, Lu-Lu and Lydia are all OK. He is back now you know. For Christmas. He always comes back to spend the holiday's with everyone. I have got to call Lucky and Nicholas and tell them that you are here."  
"Em wait. Can I surprise them? Maybe just show up at a party or something?"  
Emily smiled "Sounds like it might be fun to watch. There is a party tomorrow night. You should go."   
"I will. Why don't you stop over at my hotel room tomorrow afternoon. You can help me to decide on what I am going to wear." Liz said.  
"Sounds great." Emily said.  
"I better go. I just got in today. I'm kind of…" Liz suddenly became aware of her watch beeping telling her she needed to take her anti-rejection medication.  
"What's that?"   
"Nothing. But I better get going. I really am very tired."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." Liz said.   
  
Liz had just finished swallowing her pills when there was a knock at the door. Liz could tell by looking in the mirror that she was pale. But she didn't need to. There were still some days that she didn't feel well, even though it had been several years since she had had the transplant. She quickly blushed a little blush across her cheeks to hide her pale skin and hurried to open the door.  
"Hi Em come in." Liz said.  
Emily carried a couple bags in with her "I figured you might now have brought anything. So I brought a couple things with. But let's look at what you have first."  
"I haven't unpacked much." Liz said knowing very well that she would have something to wear.   
"Well let's look anyway." Emily said walking over to the closest and Liz heard her gasp. "Are these all Rose's originals?" With Liz's nod of consent she asked "You must have been doing something that paid a lot for you to have these many originals. Do you have more?" Liz blushed. "So what have you been doing to afford these dresses?"  
"Owning a 4th of Roses helps." Liz said simply.  
"You own a 4th of Roses?" Emily exclaimed.  
Liz shrugged and said simply "Yeah."  
"So why did you ask me over? You have gorgeous clothes already."  
"I know. I just thought we could get caught up." Liz said.  
"Sounds good to me. But what are you going to wear?" Emily asked.  
"I don't know. I think this black one." Liz said.  
"You know I think this silver silk is gorgeous." Emily said pulling out another dress.  
"Which one do you think I should wear?" Liz asked.  
"The silver one definitely." Emily responded.  
"If you say so." Liz said. "I'll go put it on. I just got out of the shower. I'll be right out."  
As Liz slipped into the dress and looked at her reflection she suddenly became aware of the long thin nearly invisible white scar from her surgery. A little of it showed above the neckline of the dress. Liz pulled out some make-up to conceal the scar. She did it easily, she was used to hiding the scar.   
When that was done Liz walked out of the bathroom "What do you think?" Liz asked.  
"You look great." Emily said truthfully.   
When she came to the full length mirror. The dress was body hugging silk was a spaghetti strap and fell straight to the floor.  
Emily wore a full skirted purple dress. "Thanks." Liz replied. "So fill me in on this party."  
"Um OK. Gia and Nicholas put it on every year. And anyone can go. They get presents for all the kids. The adults dress up but we only do it for fun. You can wear whatever you want. They have a DJ who comes every year and he plays music. Usually Christmas music. But Gia and Nicholas' 2 kids whom you met yesterday will be there and my twins. And a lot of others. But it is a lot of fun. And Lucky will be there with Laura, Lu-Lu and Lydia. You sure that you want to see him?" Em asked.  
"Yeah Em. I have to face him some time. And I have missed him so much. But don't tell him that I am here I just want to watch unobserved for awhile." Liz said.  
"Sure." Emily nodded "Whatever you want. But you are coming with us aren't you?"  
"If you want." Liz said.  
"We can just tell everyone that I you are an old friend of mine. And I really used to have a friend named Eliza Johnson."  
"Maybe I should just meet up with you at Nicholas and Gia's? I don't want to lie to anyone." Liz said.  
"Yeah your right." Emily said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Liz stepped out of the car and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Liz knocked on Nicholas' door and a butler opened the door and lead Liz to the large room that the party was being held in.  
"Would you like me to find Mr. and Mrs. Cassidine and tell them that you are here?" He asked.  
Liz shook her head "No thank you. I can find them."  
Liz looked around the room and she saw many familiar faces. She saw Gia suddenly, she wore a crimson halter top dress that fell straight to the floor.  
Liz jumped when she felt someone touch her leg. Liz looked down to see Judi with her brown hair held back by a white headband and her hair had been curled and put on top of her head. She wore a white dress.  
"Hi Judi." Elizabeth said bending down slightly.   
"Hi." The 4 year old said. "I remember you. Your name is Liz. You came to our house yesterday."  
"Yeah I did. Where are you parents?" Liz asked scanning the crowd for Zander and Emily.  
"Over talking to Nanna and Poppop." Judi responded.  
"Do they know where you are?" Liz asked.  
Judi nodded "I told Mommy."  
"Where is your brother?" Liz asked.  
Judi shrugged suddenly she let a squeal and screamed "Lu-Lu! Lydia!" With those words Liz turned to see 19 year old Lu-Lu. Lu-Lu was tall and looked gorgeous with her waist hair length pulled back with a pale pink ribbon. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress with a matching pale pink ribbon tied around her waist.  
"Judi you go talk to Lu-Lu and I am going to go find your mother." Liz said making a quick exit.  
  
Lu-Lu tried to get a good look at the woman who had been talking to Judi earlier but they woman had turned and walked quickly away as soon as she had gotten close.   
"There is something familiar about her." Lu-Lu said quietly to herself.  
  
Emily looked around she had seen Liz talking to Judi earlier but now she saw her daughter talking to Lu and Lydia.   
Just as she was about to walk away Zander asked "Em are you OK? You seem kind of preoccupied the last day or so."   
"Yeah I'm fine." Emily said. "I'm going to go find Gia and talk to her about something. Judi is talking to Lu over by the Christmas tree.   
But again as she was about to walk away she heard someone call her name. Exasperated she turned to face Lucky. "Oh hi Lucky." Emily finally managed. She sighed finding Liz was going to have to wait.  
  
Several hours into the party when it was time for the younger children's favorite part of the party, the gift opening, Lucky carried Lydia piggyback.   
A muffled "Hey Judi. Hey Eric." Came from Lucky's back. Lucky let his little sister down and followed behind her as she started for the twins and a blonde woman who had her back to him.  
  
Liz turned hearing someone call the twins' names and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Lucky for the first time. Liz felt the tears spring to her eyes and she stood up quickly excusing herself from the children.  
  
Lucky saw the woman walked over quickly and caught sight of her face. 'Could it be?' Lucky shook his head mentally 'It isn't Liz. Wherever she is she isn't coming back man. You have to get a hold of yourself. It has been 5 years Liz isn't coming back. You have to learn to except that and you can't see her around every corner. Besides even if that woman does look like remarkably like Elizabeth Webber she has blonde hair.'   
  
Emily let out a frustrated sigh. She had seen Liz take off as soon as Lucky got near her while the kids had been opening presents. She needed some help and suddenly Gia appeared.   
"Gia can I tell you something and then ask your help?" Emily asked.  
"Sure." Gia said. Emily and Gia had come a long way from when they had first come into contact with each other. When Gia had blackmailed Emily.  
"Liz is back." Emily said quietly.  
"What?! Where is she?! Does Lucky know?!" Gia asked quickly as she turned to look around the room. "Is she here now? If she is I haven't seen her."  
"Liz came to my house yesterday. And no Lucky doesn't know…"  
Emily was cut off as Gia said "Then we have to tell him."  
"Gia wait I have an idea but I need your help." Emily said. "That's her. Over there standing by the refreshment table."  
"Where I don't see her."   
"The one with long blonde hair." Emily replied. "OK here is what I want you to do…"   
  
Lucky saw the woman again standing by the refreshment table. He was debating whether or not to talk to her. When he heard something…  
  
Liz stood with her back to the dance floor she was ready to leave she wasn't going to be able to tell anyone that she was here tonight. She didn't have the nerve. When she heard something that struck a nerve and made her drop her cup.  
  
Can this be true   
Tell me can this be real  
How can I put into words what I feel   
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole   
Why do I feel like I'm losing control   
Never thought that love could feel like this  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me there's an angel   
It's a miracle  
  
Lucky saw her and now there was no doubt in his mind that it was his angel, no doubt at all. And she had been there all night right in front of her. The person he cared most about in the world. Elizabeth Webber had come home.  
  
Your love is like a river peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret that I could never keep   
When I look into your eyes I know that its true   
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
Lucky walked to her and he watched as she slowly made she made her way to him. And everything around him faded into nothing.  
  
In all of creation all things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all   
More precious then any diamond or pearl   
They broke the mold when you can in this world   
What I'm trying hard to figure out   
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child  
That's deep in side leaves me purified   
Your love is like a river peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I could never keep   
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on  
  
Lucky took her into his arms he never wanted to let her go. He looked down into her tear filled eyes and it didn't take long to realize that his own were filled with tears.  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this   
Then you changed my world with just 1 kiss  
How can it be that right here with me there's an angel it's a miracle   
Your live Is like a river peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret that I could never keep   
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true   
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
Lucky kissed her lightly once. And than the second time the kiss lengthened and deepened.  
  
Emily looked around her the only sound you could hear were gasps of surprise and the music that was playing all eyes were turned to the couple in the middle of the dance floor.   
She could see easily that Liz was sobbing and clinging tightly to Lucky. And by the looks of it Lucky wasn't going to let Liz go anytime soon.   
Suddenly Lu-Lu came to a stop right in front of Emily. "What did I miss? It is really quiet." Emily just pointed. After Lu-Lu's gasp she asked, "Who is Lucky kissing."  
"That's Liz." Emily said.  
As Gia came up she said, "It seems almost like a fairy tale ending."  
Emily nodded "Yeah it does. Doesn't it." 


	5. Chapter 5

Liz sat at Kelly's sharing a table with Lucky, Gia, Nicholas, Emily and Zander when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Liz it's Colin."   
Liz shot a look at her friends and held up a finger and stepped away from the table "Colin what is it? Is something wrong?" Liz's hand flew to her heart, it always did whenever Colin called in the serious tone he always used for doctor business.  
  
"Liz looks really pale do you think she's OK?" Lucky asked concerned as the group turned to look at Liz.  
"I hope the phone call isn't bad." Emily replied thoughtfully, absently rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Wow. Liz calm down, everything's fine." Colin replied his voice lighter.  
"Colin don't do that to me." Liz scolded "That's your serious doctor voice."  
"That's also the voice I use on Narissa, Sean and Natalie when I mean business."  
"Oh now that I have moved Colin's giving out fatherly advice." Liz joked.  
"No, I'm giving doctors advice. Listen you know I'm only a phone call away if something doesn't feel right. But if something happens on emergency I am transferring your health records to the hospital."  
"I guess that makes sense. Because I can't partially fill in any doctor on anything if I pass out." Liz joked but the normal fear was still in her stomach everyday she woke up dreading a rejection of her heart. "I'm still coming to Llanview for my biopsy."  
"Lanie wanted me to ask you have you told them yet?" Colin asked.  
  
"I'm going to go see if she's OK." Lucky said. The color in Liz's cheeks had returned but was fading again.  
  
"No," Liz replied "I have only been here for a week. I haven't' got around to brining it up. It skipped my mind."  
"Skipped you mind? Don't give me that, I know you Elizabeth and I know that every time you take your anti-rejection medicine you feel guilty for not telling them."  
"I have good reasons for not telling them." Liz said in her defense but she knew Colin was right every time she took her anti-rejection medicine she did fell guilty for not telling Lucky or her friends.  
Lucky caused Liz to jump as his arms encircled her waist.  
"What would that good reason be then?" Colin asked.  
"It's a good reason I can't discuss with you right now. Before I forget could you tell Jess that I will be in Llanview this weekend for the meeting on Saturday, the shoot on Monday and the show on Friday."  
"You're staying all week?"   
"Yes, I'll be there on Friday. Goodbye Colin."  
"Goodbye Elizabeth. Oh and Liz promise me you'll tell them soon."  
"I promise now will you stop bothering me about it?" Liz asked.  
"I will but I'm not promising anything of Lanie or Jess." Colin replied before hanging up the phone.  
"You OK?" Lucky whispered into Elizabeth's ear.  
"Sure I'm fine."  
"Who was that? Anyone I should be jealous about?" Lucky asked.  
"No, that was just a friend of mine, Colin. He's happily married to one of my best friends with 3 children."  
"All right then. Come sit back down."  
Once Elizabeth was seated at the table her phone rang once again, "Wow Liz is that phone permanently attached to your ear or what?" Emily joked.  
"I'm sorry guys." Elizabeth glanced down at her caller id, "Hi Jess, did you just get off the phone with Colin?"  
"You're silly Aunt Lizzy!" Narissa and Leah chorused.  
"Leah and Narissa!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "How are you girls?"  
"Good! We are spending the night at Leah's tonight." Narissa stated.  
"Yeah and Mommy and Daddy are taking us to see a movie. And we are taking Caleigh and Christina and Uncle Christian is baby sitting for Holly."  
"Well that sound like a lot of fun."   
"We are sleeping in your room, so it will be like you are here Aunt Lizzy." Leah stated.  
"We miss you Aunt Lizzy." Narissa's voice began to sound teary.  
"When are you coming to see us?" Leah asked her voice beginning to sound like Narissa's.  
"Actually I will be back in Llanview on Friday."   
"Really?" Both girls exclaimed.  
"Yes, really. Now have fun at the movies. And Leah tell your Mom I will call her later tonight to make plans with her OK?"  
"OK bye Aunt Lizzy."  
"Yeah bye Aunt Lizzy."  
When Elizabeth hung up her phone everyone was looking at her, "You're leaving Port Charles again?" Emily asked.  
"Only for a week. I have a meeting, a photo shoot, and a show to do for the winter clothes. I am living in Port Charles but I am going to have to go back and forth between Port Charles and Llanview."  
"Why can't they move Roses here so you don't have to go back and forth?" Lucky asked.  
"I can't do that. I'm only a forth of Roses, Jess, Will and Christian all live in Llanview with their families. Besides it's only going to have to be like a week a month. It's not far away and I made a lot of friends in Llanview that I like visiting with. But you guys are welcome to come with me this weekend. I'm going to be busy all weekend and I'm staying through the week, but why don't you guys come up for the weekend? Or next weekend and I can get you good seats at the show on Friday. Does that sound good to everyone? You guys can bring the kids, I have 6 adopted nieces and an adopted nephew who the kids would get along great with."  
Everyone shrugged, "I guess we could come up for the fashion show." Emily nodded.  
"Yeah, who would pass that up?" Gia asked.  
"You aren't buying anything." Nicholas stated immediately.  
"I'm with Nicholas on this one babe." Zander said kissing Emily, "And I have to get back to work."  
"Yeah I should probably get back to work to. I'll see you at home OK?" Nicholas asked kissing Gia's forehead.  
"I promised Lydia I would take her to the park. You want to come with Liz?" Lucky asked standing up also.  
"I think I'm going to hang out here with Gia and Emily for awhile. I'll catch you later."  
When all the of the guys were gone Emily and Gia turned their attention to Elizabeth. "So what's going on with you and Lucky?" Gia asked.  
"Yeah are you guys back together or what?" Emily asked.  
"We are picking up right were we left off." Liz replied.  
"So are you guys engaged again?" Emily asked.  
Elizabeth shook her head, "No. We are holding off on the engagement for right now, bad things seem to happen when we get close to the engagement time."  
Gia nodded, "I guess that's true."  
"So are you ever going to tell anyone why you left Port Charles in the first place?" Emily asked.  
Elizabeth bit her lip, "Eventually I'm going to have to. But I would rather not talk about it right now if that is all right with you guys."  
"Sure it's none of our business anyway. We are just curious." Gia replied.  
"Yeah Liz. Take your time." 


	6. Chapter 6

"So have you told them yet?" Jessica asked that Friday when she and Elizabeth were alone in her kitchen making dinner.  
"What is with everyone? It's like you are obsessed." Elizabeth exclaimed ripping lettuce for a salad. "Even your mom when I stopped by to see her today asked me if I told them yet."  
"We are just worried about you Liz. We want what's best for you, that's all."  
"I know Jess. I just don't know how to tell them, they would feel betrayed. And Lucky had felt that to many times, I never wanted to have to push that emotion on him. And everything is so perfect right now." Elizabeth sighed.  
"It's not perfect though." Jess pointed out, "It's never going to be perfect until you tell them the truth."  
"Why do you always have to be so full of good advice Jess?"  
"How are you and Will doing?"  
"We are doing so well. I'm so happy. I have something to tell you though."  
"What's up?" Liz asked worriedly. "You aren't sick are you?  
"No the exact opposite. I'm going to have a baby in about 7 months."  
"Jess that's great! Have you told the kids yet?"  
"Of course. But I swore them to secrecy, I wanted to be the one to tell you."  
"That's great Jess. I am so happy for you and Will."  
"We've been through a lot, just like you and Lucky but it always works out for the best. You'll see. So are they all really coming for the show Friday?"  
"Yeah, they are all driving up, with the kids and everything."  
"Well I am glad I can't wait to meet them. Especially Lucky."  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling OK Liz?" Jess asked when Elizabeth walked downstairs in a gorgeous dress for the fashion show.  
"I feel fine, I think I'm just nervous about everyone coming and you guys meeting and everything. You area all the most important people in my life and I just want everything to go perfectly."  
"Everything will be perfect. We are all going to get along…"  
"Wait until you meet Gia before you say that." Liz replied sarcastically.  
"We are going to get along fine because we all love you. And the show is going to go off without a problem, because that's the way they all go. Or at least so long as the baby sitter is on time this time. I swear I don't know why I call that girl…"  
"Because as snobby as Starr can be she is maturing and is actually a responsible girl, and she loves Holly and Holly adores her in return."  
Jessica nodded, "Right, who would have though a child of Blair and Todd's coming out relatively unharmed."  
Elizabeth laughed at her friends comment, "Just go get dressed Jess."  
"Right, I need to get dressed. Is everyone meeting us at the show?"   
"Yes, Llanview friends and Port Charles friends alike."  
  
"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth saw Emily and everyone else heading her way.  
"Hey guys, good I'm glad you found it. Where are the kids?"  
"Georgie convinced us to bring her, she offered to baby-sit." Lucky replied.  
"She didn't come to see the show?" Liz asked while looking wildly around, trying to make sure all the models were where they should be.  
"No, she just wanted to get out of the house, she's on Christmas break and bored out of her mind." Emily replied.  
Elizabeth nodded just as Jessica, Will, Christian, Lanie and Colin walked. Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Jessica, Will, Christian, Lanie, Colin this is Emily and Zander Smith, Nicholas and Gia Cassidine and Lucky Spencer. Em, Zander, Gia, Lucky this is Jessica and Will Rappoport, Lanie and Colin McIver, and Christian Vega."  
Everyone exchanged nice to meet you's, and Colin asked, "Elizabeth are you feeling OK? You look like hell."  
Elizabeth show a glare at Colin, "Thank you Dr. McIver, but I am fine. I would be even better if I knew where your children, and the Rappoport children are, and have you tell me that they are ready to walk down that catwalk for the first time." Elizabeth turned to her Port Charles friends, "Jessica and Will have a 6-year-old daughter, Christian has 11-year-old twin girls, Colin and Lanie have a 6-year-old daughter also and a 4-year-old son and they are our models for the children's wear."  
Gia opened her mouth and Nicholas spoke, "No."  
"But Nicky…" Gia whined.  
"Our kids have beautiful clothing."  
"But Nicky…"  
Everyone laughed as Gia and Nicholas continued their good-natured banter, "As much as I love you all, if you don't own Rose's or have a child in the show you need to please sit down."  
"Yes, mam." Lucky mock saluted and the group walked away.   
  
Elizabeth took a deep clearing breath, she knew she looked like hell but she had managed to make it through the show and now she and Jess, Will and Christian were going out and were going to say a piece thanking everyone for coming, blah, blah, blah. She just had to get through that and then she would let Colin check her into the hospital like she knew he was going to want to.  
"And finally we would just like to thank everyone for coming…." Elizabeth was the last to speak, but the words were lost on her lips as darkness closed in around her.  
  
Lucky, Emily, Zander, Gia and Nicholas watched in horror as Elizabeth collapsed into Christian's waiting arms. When Jessica stepped up to the podium Elizabeth was in Christian's arms, Jessica waited patiently for the crowd to quiet enough to hear her over the mic, "Well thank you all for coming folks. I think this is it. Please pick up our order forms on the way out."  
  
"I told her she looked like hell." Colin said when Christian made his way backstage with Elizabeth. "Lie here there on the couch. Has she taken her medicine today?"  
Everyone turned to look at Jessica, "Yes, he beeper went off right when we were about to leave, so she took her pills quick before she left."  
"Do you think she is rejecting?" Will asked just as Lucky, Emily, Zander, Gia and Nicholas appeared.  
"Rejecting what?" Lucky asked.  
Jessica massaged her temple as she murmured, "Oh boy."  
"What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Emily asked.  
"The ambulance is on its way. And no Will I don't think she is rejecting." Colin replied.  
"Could someone please tell us what is going on?" Gia demanded.  
"Christian please?" Jessica asked turning towards.  
"No way I'm staying here."   
"Will?"   
Jessica got the same response from all the adults, "We will tell him." Caleigh said appearing along side her father with Christina next to her.  
"Come with us please." Christina said leading the group away.  
Even from the distance Christina and Caleigh had put between them they could still here Lucky exclaimed, "She had what?" The other's exclaimed something much the same. 


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked sitting up groggily in a hospital bed an hour later.  
"You, my very difficult patient collapsed before you gave your entire speech. Talk about a drama queen." Colin replied.  
"What's wrong with me?" Elizabeth sighed, "Am I going to be stuck in the hospital again?"  
"Nope." Colin shook his head, "You were to stressed out, your heart wasn't taking it very well."  
"Did someone tell Lucky, and Em and everyone?" At Colin's nod she asked, "Who?"  
"Christina and Caleigh."  
"You're kidding me? Why them?" Elizabeth had to smile, she found that amusing.  
"Because I was busy trying to make sure you didn't die on us. And everyone else was to chicken. So the volunteered."  
"What's everyone doing now?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Waiting to see you. Should I send them in?" Colin asked.  
Elizabeth shook her head, "Wait a minute. How did everyone take it?"  
"They are all a little upset that you didn't tell them in first place. But they are more worried about you now than anything."  
"OK send them on in." Elizabeth sighed making herself comfortable in the hospital bed.  
"Lucky wants to see you alone when we are all done here." Emily said hugging Elizabeth.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys. It was just really hard on me."   
"It's OK Elizabeth whatever reason you had for not telling us we understand. Don't worry about it. But we are going to go. Lucky wants to talk to you."   
"Hi." Elizabeth said softly when Lucky walked into the room.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucky asked, "When you first found out?"  
Elizabeth shrugged, "You had been through so much, I didn't want to put you through more. I was trying to protect you."  
"I would have been there for you."  
"There was nothing you would have been able to do Lucky. It was out of your hands, and I knew you would never be able to accept the fact that you couldn't help me. So, I left. Please don't be angry with me."  
"I'm not angry with you. You are coming back to Port Charles aren't you?" Lucky asked.  
"Of course."   
"Then I'm going to ask you if you will please marry me." Lucky asked kneeling on one knee and pulling out the ring he had given her before.  
"Of course I will Lucky."  
  
2 Years Later  
  
Elizabeth stood at the end of the aisle, looking all the way down she could see her bridesmaids walking in a row with Jessica, then Emily, Lanie, Gia and Lulu, following her were the Jr. Bridesmaids Caleigh and Christina. Following them were the 3 flower girls Lydia, Judi, and Livvie. Followed by Sean and Eric who each carried a ring. And Elizabeth knew behind her holding onto her dress were Leah and Narissa. The wedding wasn't so big it needed so many bridesmaids and jr brides maids but Elizabeth wanted everyone to be a part of her wedding to Lucky which dawned on a bright cheery June afternoon.  
The day was finally there and everything was perfect, as the wedding march began to play she took the slow steps towards Lucky. Was that sound of something breaking? No, it couldn't be everything was perfect and Elizabeth was going to marry Lucky, she was getting a second chance.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
Or at least of this book. I might actually play up on the breaking thing if anyone cares to read about it?" 


End file.
